1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an erasing device, more particularly to an automatic erasing device for erasing chalk marks from a writing board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, the chalk marks on a writing board are erased manually, resulting in inconvenience and consequently polluting the air with chalk powder that can cause ill effects to one's health.